Squeeze
Squeeze is a series of films, between 2008-2011. Background The film was released in 2008, and they are comedy and family films. Jemma Loslin and Selena Sorch. The first film was released in 2008, the second 2009, third 2010, and fourth and final 2011. Plot - 1st film The film starts by showing the two girls walking to school, these are the main charactors, Polly and Sadie. The girls are 12. They are now going to the first day of acadamy. Throughout the film, these girls are learned to be silly, best friends, and crazy. They make a mess of everything they do, and they are always in trouble. Sadie, in one scene, is seen peeing in her sience project. One time during the film Sadie gets punched because she doesn't fit in, Polly runs away scared of getting punched too, leaving Sadie alone. She doesn't forgive Polly but when Polly starts getting bullied, she forgives and comes to her rescue. They stand up to the bully and Sadie punches her, the girls run off giggling and the film ends. 2nd & 3rd film The second film is released in 2009, a year later. The girls are 13 now. They have settled into "big school" as they call it and Sadie has made a friend, Polly hasn't but isn't getting bullied anymore. The girl that Sadie is friends with is called Hattie, it turns out that she is trying to steal Sadie's friendship and make sure she never is friends with Polly again. Sadie soon notices that her best friend is getting left out, and tries to be friends with both, however when Polly tells her she thinks Hattie is false, Sadie shouts at her and tells her she is a loser, the girls fall out and Polly refuses to be her friend again, searching for a new best friend. There is a dramatic scene where the two girls are sitting in their rooms on their beds, holding their best friend necklaces, crying. Sadie goes to Polly's house and apolgizes, Polly accepts and they hug. Sadie goes to Hattie the next day and says that she doesn't want to be her friend anymore, if it means ignoring Polly, Hattie is shocked and annoyed and slaps her. Sadie holds her cheek when Polly rushes in, punches Hattie and they run out once again to safety. They go home together to Polly's house and have a snack and watch televison, when Polly's parents come in saying that they are moving and that she will need to move schools. Sadie is shocked and refuses to let her friend go, but Polly agrees to leaving and decides that she would be okay with a long distance friendship, with Sadie angry, she tells Polly she is stupid and she can't believe her choice. Polly tells her to go home and come back tomorrow when she is calmer, she does and it goes to the next day where Polly is telling her they are moving in a month, and they still have time to be friends. Sadie is still angry and slaps her crying, Polly yells at her saying she is selfish, and doesn't deserve to have a best friend, and runs off, leaving Sadie in tears angry at herself for what she has just done. The end scene is Polly on her bed crying, her mum comes in and comforts her, asking her what is wrong. She tells her about the argument, and her mum supports her. The third film starts with the Brown family in a taxi about to leave town. Polly is wishing Sadie was there to say goodbye, and when she runs over she is shocked but pleased. Sadie tells her she was horrid and apolgizes again. The girls make up in time for Polly leaving, and Sadie waves sadly goodbye to her. Then it goes to Polly at her new acadamy, talking to a brown haired girl, called Jane, when she sees Sadie running towards her grinning. She tells her that her parents accepted her to this acadamy, meaning they can still be best friends. She asks who Jane is and they shake hands, Polly notices how jealous Sadie looks and walks off with Jane. In the classroom Sadie passes her a note, saying to back off from her friend, and to go find someone else. Jane is offended and turns round, glaring at her. Polly see's this and asks what is wrong, Jane tells her everything and Polly is furious, in the playground she confronts Sadie. She tells her she is still selfish, and is being childish if she is jealous of her having another friend, Sadie tells her she wasn't but Polly shows her the note. The girls argue again and Polly walks off with Jane, leaving her best friends watching her go, confused by what she had done. Later they are doing their schoolwork again when they leave to another classroom. They are making small explosions in tank things. Sadie asks Polly if she'd be her partner, apolgizing and saying she could accept Jane as her friend, Polly agrees and tells Jane that she can't work with her. The girls then make an explosion, however it explodes too far and covers their classmates, the walls, and worst of all...the teacher. The girls apolgize to him, but they kept in late and write on paper, "I was stupid, I exploded my explosion onto my classmates and teacher, I was bad". However the girls are writing, "We are awesome, teachers suck" for a laugh. The girls get kept in even longer, and write what they are meant to, annoyed. The girls keep working together and keep getting in bother, and even ask Jane to help them, with her making clever plans. The film ends with the three girls together, talking and laughing. Final Film The fourth and final film begans with the three girls sitting at a table at lunchtime chatting when a big 15year old stomps over. Sadie gulps and asks her what she wants. She flips their food all over them and laughs horribly, telling them she will make the rest of their lives at acadamy a misery. They refuse to believe her, but she does. Soon after being bullied a lot, Jane leaves school. The girls then face having to tell their parents they want to leave, as Samantha tells them to. At the end they both leave, with Sadie back to her normal acadamy and Polly moving to England, the girls won't see each other again, they say. They hug goodbye and give eachother a present, and get in the cars and leave crying. At the final scene it shows the two girls, talking, and they are now adults. Cast In brackets in the number of films they have been in. Amanda O'Brian (1-4) - as Polly Jennifer Wilson - (1-4) as Sadie Polly Greyat - (1 & 4) - as Veronica Molly Greyat (1 & 4) - as Victoria, as Veronica's twin Ava Soluma (1-4 extra) - as Amy Darac Sonyalota (4) - as Big Bully Samantha Kara Son - (1) - as main bully Jamalo Seen (1-2) - as talking bully, and extra Maisie Saesha (4) - as older version of Polly Marie Moone (4) - as older version of Sadie Ruth Sora (4) - as Jane Cilla (2) - as Hattie Hayley Weesta (1-4) - as Polly's mother, Jemma